Dress-type garments and pants-type garments have heretofore been made by using a pattern to cut pieces of various sizes and shapes from fabric material and then sewing the pieces together. Frequently it is necessary to use pleats, darts, shirring or gathering to obtain a garment of the desired shape. By reason of the time, skill and labor involved, it has become more and more expensive to manufacture clothing. Even by mass production methods, the labor involved in cutting and assembling garments made by conventional methods has increased the cost of ready-made clothes.